fullhousefandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Dance
The Last Dance is episode seventeen of season seven on Full House. It aired originally on February 8, 1994. Plot Summary Jesse's grandfather, Iorgos "Papouli" Katsopolis, is back from Greece for another visit. The family finds it pleasant to have him around. One morning during Papouli's visit, everyone goes to wake him up after Michelle has gone to school — only to discover that Papouli had passed away in his sleep. He died of heart failure. When Michelle arrives home from school, Danny tells her that Papouli had passed away. Michelle is devastated and when she insists it's not true, she throws down the Honeybee project she made for Papouli and storms upstairs, still not accepting and not even wanting to accept the reality, and it turns out that only one person can comfort her, and that person is Jesse, who is taking it just as hard, and like everyone else in the family, also has a hard time accepting the reality that his grandpa is indeed gone. Later in her and Stephanie's room, Michelle is still crying on her bed, when Danny, and then later, Stephanie, have to do the hard task of explaining to their loved one over the heartbreaking loss of Jesse's grandpa. Stephanie even asks her younger sister to control her tears and emotions as much as she can, because if Jesse saw one or even both of them cry, he might cry again like he and the rest of the family was earlier. Michelle then finally realizes she has to accept the reality that life is indeed short, no matter how old a person lives to be. Stephanie praises her sister for keeping it together when Jesse enters the room and tells them he'll be in Greece for the next few days and maybe even the next few weeks for the funeral, which he has prepared without the family's help (despite them wanting to do it). Meanwhile, D.J. and Kimmy argue over a pair of sunglasses, but Papouli's death helps them realize that their friendship is too important for them to argue over a pair of sunglasses. After Papouli's death, Danny brings home a boat, with Papouli's name inscribed on the lifesaver in his name. Afterwards, Jesse gets a phone call from Michelle's school, saying Michelle was missing from school, so Jesse tricks Michelle using a pudding cup, and asks her why she's out of school. Michelle says she couldn't find her backpack, despite it being in the boat (where she is). After a long, heart-to-heart conversation (in which Michelle admits to Jesse that she had to feel brave for him because Stephanie told her as such, and Jesse tells her that Stephanie was wrong and that they should always share their feelings with each other because that is one of the things that makes them a family), Michelle asks Jesse if it's okay to cry; Jesse says it is, and they hug and cry at the same time. Jesse brings Michelle to school, and when Michelle is unable to remember the rest of the Greek dance Papouli promised, Jesse helps her out. Quotes Michelle: Papouli was supposed to come to school today, to teach my class the Greek dance, but he died. Jesse: I'm sorry, kiddo. Michelle: I was afraid that if I went to school and Papouli wasn't there, I'd feel sad. Jesse: Michelle, it's okay to feel sad. Michelle: But if I feel sad, I might cry. And then I can't be brave for you. Jesse: Michelle, where'd you get the idea you needed to be brave for me? Michelle: From Stephanie. She said you were so sad, we shouldn't make it worse. Jesse: Oh sweetheart, Stephanie... she probably thought she was telling you the right thing to do, but she was wrong. I'm gonna talk to her about that. Michelle, we should always share our feelings with each other. That's what makes us a family. Trivia This is the second appearance of Papouli; the first was in the season four premiereepisode Greek Week. Kimmy's "Beavis and Boathead" remark was a reference to "Beavis and Butthead", the two snickering cartoon characters from their title show on MTV. Category:Episodes Category:Quotes Category:Season 7